


Oh Christmas Tree

by DragonDreads



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDreads/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: Christmas fluff.
Kudos: 5





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer
> 
> Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, not limited to recognizable characters and locations.  
> Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with the game setting and its characters.  
> Please do not use my original characters in a different story unless permission is asked for and received.
> 
> *~* Notice*~*
> 
> I post only on Archive of Our Own or my personal blog at https://dragondreads2139502.wordpress.com/ . If you see this story on a different site it has been stolen. See Author’s Notes for any translation exceptions.

* * *

  
Snow crunched under a heavy footfall as a struggle ensued to drag the freshly cut scotch pine tree toward the cabin where smoke drifted from the chimney. Lights shone in the windows, and several outdoor holiday decorations twinkled merrily in the falling snow.

Why there were such decorations on a wood cabin in the middle of nowhere no one other than the owner could say, since technically the twenty acres were listed as a System Alliance training ground and the cabin didn’t exist.

After fumbling for several minutes to open the door without dropping the trunk of the tree, a soft grunt sounded behind the heavy knitted face mask and the door swung inward.

Several more grunts sounded as another monumental struggle happened to get the tree through the doorway and into the cabin so the door could shut out the snow and freezing cold.

It took about ten minutes of pulling, grunting, and colorful language before the tree made it through the doorway.

The door clicked shut and the metallic sounds of multiple locks engaging couldn’t be heard above the crackling of the logs in the fireplace.

Gloves removed and hung up on tiny spindles sticking up from the top of an old-fashioned coat rack before a scarf and face mask joined it. With a sigh, the heavy winter coat joined the rest of the outerwear before another log ended up in the fireplace.

The woman ran a hand through faded red hair showing graying areas near her temples as she contemplated how to get the heavy tree upright in the round tree holder sitting in the corner of the large living room.

Shepard took a fortifying sip of hot coffee before tackling the tree. An hour later, she made a final twist to the bolt holding the bottom of the tree stable. She reached for the liter bottle of spring water mixed with a chemical to preserve the tree for several weeks and poured it into the reservoir.

“There. All done for now,” she said to herself as she stood up and dusted off her hands.

* * *

  
  


After a lunch of homegrown or raised food, she played ancient Christmas music on an old radio setup and dragged out several boxes of tree lights, ornaments, and indoor decorations.

Shepard hummed along with the music as she decorated, only stopping for a quick sip of coffee or to look out the window at the ever-darkening sky.

She had just added the shiny silver star to the top of the tree when someone knocked on the cabin’s door. Shepard grinned and climbed down from the ladder when she heard shouting coming from outside.

The locks disengaged, and the door pushed open to admit several people bundled up against the snow and cold.

“Happy Holidays,” said the first person as they unwound a red and white scarf from around her neck and bottom of her face to reveal Samantha Traynor smiling at her.

“Merry Christmas,” Shepard called out as the rest of the people shucked their coats, hats, gloves, or what passed as their outerwear.

Shepard’s eyes roamed over the people she hadn’t seen since their last Christmas gathering. She smiled even as she noticed additional time lines worn on their faces along with various battle scars.

Liara hugged Shepard, then held out a small box wrapped in silver and gold paper with an enormous bow on top. That hug was followed in quick succession by one from Samantha, James Vega, along with a quick one from his wife and youngest child. They added their packages to the pile under the brightly decorated tree. Garrus pulled Shepard into an awkward hug before slipping her a bottle of dual chirality champagne with a gold ribbon wrapped around it.

“Hey, Shepard.”

“Hey, Primarch Vakarian. I wasn’t sure you were going to make it this year. What with your inauguration and getting used to being head of the Hierarchy and everything else.”

Garrus shifted in his casual suit as if he still wasn’t used to being without his armor. “Well, I told them flat out that every year, no matter what, I was coming to Earth. They didn’t like it. But realized I meant it when I packed my bag and got on my private shuttle. Unfortunately, the wife and son couldn’t make it this year.”

Shepard nodded. “That’s right. He turned fifteen so entered his military service.”

Garrus’s mandibles spread in a grin, and a look of pride appeared on his face. “Yep. He wants to take after his hero, Commander Shepard, Savior of the Galaxy. Already plans on serving his time, then wants to apply for Spectre status.”

Shepard gave a rueful grin. “Tough job choice. Thanks for the champagne. Hope you’re planning on sharing it with the rest of us.”

He chuckled as he sauntered away, heading for the bar set up along one wall.

She turned toward the door as another loud knock sounded. This time, Kaidan Alenko followed by Joker in his hoverchair entered. Several years earlier, Joker lost the ability to walk because of his ever-progressing Vrolik Syndrome. Due to the severity of the disease, even something as handshaking or walking now caused multiple painful fractures.

“Hey, Shepard. I’d give you a hug, but you know… I’d rather not have to spend the next week in a hospital.”

Shepard snorted at Joker and mimed hugging him instead.

Alenko gave her a very brief hug as he wished her a Merry Christmas and headed over to the tree to put more presents under it.

“He’s still not over you booting him from the Normandy,” Joker said, not bothering to even whisper it.

Shepard shrugged. “He did his part during the battle.”

“Whatever,” Joker said and maneuvered his chair toward the bar. Liara and Samantha were now unloading a large container they brought with them full of food for everyone and placing it on the square folding table set up nearby for everyone to snack from.

A loud chime cut off the music. Shepard answered the incoming call to see a familiar purple envirosuit; minus the helmet.

“Tali!” Shepard said as the others called out to the quarian on the other end of the call.

“Hi, Shepard. Merry Christmas! Sorry I couldn’t be there, but the Admiralty Board pitched a fit about some housing areas and tech, and I had to help reign in Zen who wanted to experiment on some inactive Geth platforms… again. Did my gifts get there in time?”

“Merry Christmas, Tali. Yes, they arrived yesterday and are under the tree. I’ll send yours by courier when I get to town.”

Tali waved a gloved hand around. “No worries, Shepard. Looks like you have a full house again this year.”

Shepard grinned and looked over the gathered people milling around her cabin. Vega and Kaidan stood arguing near the fireplace on what was better, hickory or birch to burn for a nice, cozy fire. Samantha stood at the table helping as Joker pointed out more things to pile onto his already near to overflowing plate of food.

“Yep. Just about everyone,” she said. Her grin slipped only a little before she turned back to the vid screen.

“I better go before the other Admirals yell at each other again. Hopefully, I can be there next year.”

“I hope so too, Tali.” Shepard waved as did the others when they heard Tali telling them all goodbye before the screen went dark.

* * *

  
  


Shepard moved over to the window as the flashes of the outdoor lights grew brighter, the noise inside grew louder as the level in the alcohol bottles got lower.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned around to see Garrus standing there with two champagne glasses in his hands. “Looks like you could use this,” he said.

Shepard nodded and thanked him quietly before taking a small sip. She glanced back out the window before turning her attention back to him.

“How have you been, Shepard? Not the bullshit you tell the others, but honestly.”

She hesitated, then shrugged. “It gets harder every year, Garrus. I can’t stand to be around strangers, I can’t stand to be in crowds. I still have problems going to the grocery store once a month. I force myself to go after my doctor’s appointment just to show them I’m okay. When in fact… nothing is helping.”

Garrus sighed. “I’m still having nightmares almost every night. They are still so vivid and feel so real that when I do drift off and one happens, I jerk awake, reach for my pistol and shout about the Reapers attacking. My wife is used to it now, but she still gets freaked out sometimes. Let’s not mention what it did to the kids until they got old enough to understand.”

She nodded briefly. “I have those too. Among other ones. I keep wondering if the people I see on the street are indoctrinated, sleeper agents for Cerberus just waiting for me to drop my guard, or some whack job sent to assassinate or kidnap me.”

Garrus swallowed the rest of his champagne and breathed out a sigh. “Maybe you need to get away from here, Shepard. Go someplace not so isolated. Someplace where you’ll be around people you can trust.”

She snorted. “Where’s that, Garrus? The crew is scatted all over the universe now. You are the ones I fully trust and can count on.”

Garrus’s mandibles flicked in and out a few times as he pondered what she said.

“I’m just a bit tired is all,” she said as she glanced out the window again.

“Come on. I think it’s present opening time,” she said to break the heavy silence hanging over them.

Laughter, cheers, and bouts of good-natured jeering happened as everyone opened presents. Garrus held up the spirit's ugly, turian sized, orange sweater with an image of a Christmas tree light that blinked off and on. “You light up my life” was knitted in white on the sweater with the light bulb centered right in the middle currently flashing away.

“You have got to be joking, Liara. Where in the galaxy did you find this horrid thing?” he asked with tones of disgusted horror and fascination in his voice.

“Omega’s black market,” she got out between choking bouts of laughter. “Marsh gave me a discount just to be rid of it.”

After the huge mounds of paper, ribbon, boxes, and bows were cleaned up for recycling and everyone had a cup of their species equivalent hot chocolate in their hands, Shepard tapped a few things into her omni tool and joined the others near the tree.

Everyone grew quiet and the first strains of a Christmas song came over the speakers.

_Oh Christmas tree_

_Oh Christmas tree_

_How steadfast are  
Your branches!  
Your boughs are green  
In summer’s clime  
And through the snows  
Of wintertime.  
O Christmas Tree,  
O Christmas Tree,  
How steadfast are  
Your branches!_

The group swayed with the music as they sang along with the tune. Shepard explained that this particular version was only one of a multitude of variations on the old carol. After listening to the others, they agreed that this particular one spoke to them on a deeper level and adopted it as their version of the song.

_O Christmas Tree,  
O Christmas Tree,  
What happiness befalls me  
When oft at  
Joyous Christmas-time  
Your form inspires  
My song and rhyme.  
O Christmas Tree,_  
_O Christmas Tree,  
What happiness befalls me_

A loud knock sounded at the door and everyone continued singing as they glanced at Shepard, who frowned before hurrying over to see who it could be.

She gasped and hurried the couple inside, and toward the fire to warm up as the music continued.

“Sorry to be late to the party, Shepard.”

Shepard grinned and shook her head as a heavy wrap unfastened from the shorter visitor. A butter-yellow drell female smiled and hugged her after hanging up her floor-length coat, hood, and gloves before taking the squirming bundle from the tall, blue drell grinning at Shepard.

“Merry Christmas, Kolyat. I’m so glad you made it. I don’t care if you missed everything, including the unwrapping of the most horrid gifts we could find for each other,” she said as she hugged him tightly.

“Merry Christmas, Shepard. The weather is getting worse. We weren’t sure if we should have come or not, but Alestia insisted we had to be here tonight.”

Shepard smiled at the yellow female. “I’m glad you came. Welcome to my home and Merry Christmas. We’re only on the first carol. I don’t know if Kolyat taught any of them to you or not, so don’t be worried if you don’t know the lyrics.”

Alestia grinned and blinked at Shepard before letting her gaze wander to the profusion of bright decorations scattered around the cabin. “He did not teach me any, as a matter of fact. I hope to rectify the situation so next year I can join in.”

Kolyat had a sheepish grin on his face before he reached for the squirming and now mewling bundle still wrapped in heavy cloth. Alestia carefully unwrapped the layers.

“We would like you to meet our son, Thane Shepard Krios,” she murmured as the others grew quiet before venturing over to meet the newborn baby.

Emerald green with dark green stripes as his namesake caused Shepard’s throat to close up as she gazed down at the infant.

“He’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“Would you like to hold him?” Alestia asked.

Shepard balked before Kolyat’s eyebrow ridge rose and he showed his customary smirk, which still irked her after all the intervening years they’ve known each other.

Shepard sat in a wooden rocking chair she found at the local summer flea market. Alestia settled Thane into her arms and quietly gave her advice on how to hold him so he was protected and comfortable before she rocked the chair slowly.

Shepard relaxed and ran a finger along the tiny crests on his head and nearly passed out from shock when his eyes opened to reveal golden yellow irises flecked with orange. Sunset eyes. Irikah’s eyes. She knew it before Kolyat even whispered it to her.

Shepard’s face broke out into a genuine grin and tears of happiness slid down her face as she whispered to the child. “One day I’ll tell you about your Siha grandmother and how she captured the heart of a fearless warrior. How that love created your father. How your grandfather, the man I grew to love, became a hero when he helped to save the galaxy.”

_O Christmas Tree,  
O Christmas Tree,  
Your boughs can  
Teach a lesson  
That constant faith  
And hope sublime  
Lend strength and  
Comfort through all time.  
O Christmas Tree,  
O Christmas Tree,  
Your boughs can  
Teach a lesson_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a version of the Christmas Carol, "Oh Christmas Tree". I found it on a lyric site and it had no credited author or lyricist.  
> I hope you enjoyed the short story and have a wonderful holiday.


End file.
